Daddy Doesn't Love Me
by Vampirycent
Summary: Tyson explains his feelings toward the person he misses the most in his life... Oneshot. Rated for language & overall theme.


**Warning** : Language.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

------------------------------------

_**Daddy Doesn't Love Me**_

_**- Vampirycent -**_

_Go away!_

It's been a whole year since he left, but I'm still angry. In fact, angry doesn't even _begin_ to describe the way I feel since **anger** is not the only emotion. It _hurts_. I feel in **pain** every time I see him, every time he ignores me for _being myself_ – just like he told me to when I was a kid. He doesn't really want that, he wants me to be someone I'm not. He wants the perfect son that he created in his mind, but I'll never be that son. I am who I am and nobody can change me. The question is, who am I?

_You're fucking disgusting!_

My name is Tyson Granger, but these days people mostly call me 'Tys'. I am seventeen years old now, just turned. I'm quite short, my hair is messy and I don't have many friends, any at all really. There are a few people I hang around with, but I wouldn't call them friends. A friend is someone you can trust, have a good time with, love to _bits_ and know that they feel exactly the same way. I have nobody like that. I just have a bunch of guys that I hang about and smoke with, that's pretty much it. I don't have a social life other than that, I'm not very intelligent and I'm slow-witted, it's no wonder I'm always on my own. Yet… Despite all these facts, he still loved me like a father should, and that is why I thought I could be myself. Obviously, I was wrong.

_I want you gone!_

I remember the day I told him who I really was. I remember my mother hugging me and telling me that everything is okay and that she'll always love me, no matter what. I remember my dad, if I could call him that anymore, and the way he shoved me against a wall and told me to get out of his house and never come back. That was when he said the words that still sting deep down. _Queer fuck! I **hate** you!_ I've never gotten over that. Those words hurt me far more than the sharp blow to my cheek did, and that left me bruised for _weeks_. I remember the way he looked at me, like I was some kind of vermin. It hurts. I also remember Hiro pulling him off of me and guarding me with his own body, shouting, telling our _dad_ to get a grip.

_Get the fuck away from him! If you don't like it then you leave!_

I was scared. Not of the punches. Not of the harsh words or the God damn emotional pain. No, I was scared of losing my childhood hero. The **fear** of forgetting one who was always there for me, but in the end I did anyway, and I haven't gotten over it yet. I actually miss him, even after the shit he's put me through. I miss having a dad. The days when I was younger and he used to take me and Hiro to the park to play games and feed the ducks, I used to love that. _He_ used to love that. We had the best of times, me and my dad. I remember when he gave me my very first beyblade and taught me how to use it, I loved that so much and I kept it for so long, even after I'd got new ones and upgraded them. It meant so much to me. I finally let it go last year when I realised that he wasn't who I thought he was. He isn't the hero I thought him to be in my juvenile years, not in the slightest. No. He's a complete idiot.

_Shut up! This is my house! Get out, get out, get out!_

You can't imagine the **disappointment** I feel when I see him. I often ask myself 'why did it have to be this way?' but it's a question that nobody can answer, especially me. I don't have the brains to answer such toils. Maybe I used to, when I was still at school and doing well, but not anymore. I've smoked all my brains away. Weed, dope, marijuana, the green. That's what I, Tyson Granger, Beyblade World Champion for two years running, has gotten into. Drugs. All because of _him_. I never wanted to take drugs, I never wanted to smoke and I definitely did not want to throw away my good education, but I've done all of that since my dad screwed me over and ruined my life.

_Leave me alone!_

**Anger. Pain. Hate. Fear. Disappointment.**

These are the emotions I feel when I'm around him or when he is near by. It's not my fault. It's nobody's fault. If something isn't wrong then there can't be any blame, and the only thing that is wrong is his attitude toward his son. I hope one day we can be friends, him and me. I hope that one day he will learn to accept me as I am and not think that just because I differ from the norms of society, I am dysfunctional. I'm not at all, I'm just your every day teenager, wishing that one day… One day, he will understand.

_I am who I am, whether I have your support or not._

_**The End**_

------------------------------------


End file.
